Les Filles
by RekiChan
Summary: [One Shot] Shock's been acting strangely, and after a fight with Lock, Sally steps in to help the two trickortreaters out.


'Les Filles' By: Reki-Chan Disclaimer: All Nightmare Before Christmas charas belong to Tim Burton, not me. So...Don't sue me. o_o; I'm poor. ;  
  
Lock crept about the Tree House he was bored. He couldn't play another prank for awhile after that last one! After all, the blame might be shifted on him and he didn't want Jack punishing him! He peeked curiously into Barrel's room, and sneered when he found the boy-ghoul sleeping on a great pile of sweets. He shook his head in disgust, "Stupid git."  
  
Well, one down, one to go, right? So, he went to Shock's 'Headquarters', and peeked in. No Shock? He chuckled darkly, and slipped into the room, looking about. Knives hung about the walls, along with axes, ropes and several other items that could kill. He frowned, nothing interesting so far...Aha! He spied a little toy box; he jumped on the box and grabbed his tail, jamming it into the pad lock, twisting it around expertly. The little devil-boy placed his ear upon it, and listened expertly, grinning when he heard the sudden click telling him he had unlocked the lock. Well, he wasn't called Lock for nothing, right? He slowly opened the box, grinning with anticipation, but that grin suddenly vanished in sheer disappointment. Nothing of interest was in that stupid toy box! Just a bunch of skulls, pig snouts, spare body parts, a few deadly plants...What...A cuddly little doll? He lifted the smiling doll up, and stared at it, making a face in disgust.  
  
"Girls!" Lock muttered, and flung the dolly back, not bothering to watch where it fell. He was about to turn about from the box when something caught his eyes...A little book. "Huh? Now what's this...?" He snickered, lifting the book out, and discovered it too had a lock on it. He rolled his eyes; Shock could be so naïve sometimes. Once again, he took that tail of his, and fiddled around the lock with it until that satisfying click was heard.  
  
He slowly opened the book open, and sat down on the floor, reading it:  
  
'Dear M. Chat,'  
  
Here he paused, wondering why the book had a letter being written to a cat in it. He shrugged and read on:  
  
'That idiot Lock stole my hat again. I HATE it when he does that! Why doesn't he ever steal Barrel's?!' ("'Cause Barrel doesn't have a hat," he muttered.) 'Wait, Barrel doesn't wear a hat...Never mind. The fact is, he still annoys me. That jerk doesn't even relise that I-"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Came a sudden shrill scream behind him. Lock snapped the book shut before having a chance to read on, and hid it behind his back. He looked up to see a rather mad looking Shock standing in the doorway clutching the doll tightly, well, mad was an understatement but no words exist to describe her anger.  
  
"Uh...H...hi, Shock!" He mumbled, stepping backwards, running into the toy box. He slipped and fell into the box, at that exact moment Shock attacked! A fury of fists greeted Lock as he tried to pull himself out of Shock's Toy Chest of Doom.  
  
"DON'T," punch, "YOU," punch, "EVER," punch, "GO," punch, "DIG-GING," punch, punch, "THROUGH," punch, "MY," punch. "STUFF," punch, "AGAIN!" A countless amount of Shock's fast and deadly punches went to Lock at about this moment. Suddenly, Shock stiffened, seeing him holding the book up, trying to protect his face from the rather upset Shock. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed the book with a little squeak, and ran out of the room. Lock stared after her with wide eyes, wondering what had just happened exactly. He made an effort to pull himself out of the box, wincing at the sudden pain from Shock's punches.  
  
"Ugh, why even bother?" He muttered, making a 'kitsune' face as he dropped back into the box. He decided to lie there until either someone came to save him, or until the spiders came and devoured his flesh. Good thing he liked the sensation of being chewed by bugs.  
  
A shadow fell across him, and he looked up hopefully, "Barrel?" he asked weakly. Of course, Lock had no such luck.  
  
"Eep! Lock, are you hurt?!"  
  
'W..what?! Shock?! Oh no...she's gonna hurt me again...'  
  
She ran to him, and helped him out, "Poor Lock, who did this to you?"  
  
Lock blinked, "Y...You did?"  
  
It was the witch's turn to blink. "O...Oh yeah..." She stared, and then rushed off again leaving Lock staring at her with the most bewildered expression.  
  
"Girls..." He said, and shook his head. He walked out of Shock's room, pausing to wince every once and a while. He went to the 'lobby' of the Tree House, and stepped into the cage that served as the elevator. The cage took him down. He walked up the path to Dr. Finklestien's laboratory. He pounded several times of the door until Sally opened it, holding a spoon tightly in her stitched hands.  
  
"Oh, hello Lock," she said in her sweet voice, though it held a certain amount of surprise in it as well. She looked about, blinking to see that there was no Barrel or Shock to be seen, and she was even more surprised to see him covered in bruises from Shock's rage. "Lock," she said tentatively, "Where are Barrel and Shock? And why are you so badly injured?" She took the little devil's hand leading him into the building and taking him up the stairs to her room. She motioned for him to sit, and indeed, Lock took a place on the foot of Sally's bed.  
  
"So...what happened?"  
  
"Shock," he muttered, embarrassed to admit to being beaten by a girl, especially a little girl like Shock.  
  
"Shock did all this?" Sally's eyes widened even wider in surprise as Lock nodded slowly, looking out the window. How strange, although Shock showed a certain amount of violence towards Lock, she also dealt to same treatment out to Barrel and it was never enough to hurt either of them this badly. Of course...Shock was a girl, and the mentality of a girl was quite different from that of a boy.  
  
She took out some potions, and began mixing them up, pouring the ingredients onto a towel, which she rubbed on Lock's wounds. She stared down at the wounds as she began to speak, "Lock, did you do anything that would upset her?"  
  
Lock winced from the sting of the potions. He blinked, "Well, I did read this book that had Shock's handwriting in it...And it seemed to be filled with letters of some sort..."  
  
Sally suddenly froze, dropping the towel. She looked up at the boy with a rather exasperated expression, "Lock...That was probably Shock's diary. A girl's dairy is very important to her, they tend to not like it when people read in it...Maybe that's why she lashed out at you?" 'But still', thought the rag doll, frowning, 'She wouldn't have done this unless something very personal was in it...' She looked to Lock, "Lock, what exactly was written in it?" She leaned over and picked the rag she dropped up.  
  
"Huh? Oh just about how much I annoy her," here he paused to smirk proudly, and then wincing as Sally dabbed the cloth on a rather nasty face wound, he continued, "And about how somebody didn't notice her." Lock shrugged and looked out the window. With his eyes gazing out the window he didn't see the shocked expression on Sally's stitched up face.  
  
She sighed, and stood up, wobbling slightly, and patted another wound on Lock's arm. She understood Shock's strange reaction, but it was obvious that Lock couldn't make heads or tails of it. The pretty rag doll looked out the large window in her little dome of a room, and then back to the little boy before her. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped and thought better of it, a plan forming in that nimble mind of hers. "Lock, I think you ought to go home now, here," she said slowly, thinking the plan out so it could not fail, and she handed him a little bottle of the potion she had used on his wounds, "Put this on three times everyday onto the wounds. And, as for Shock, ask her to come and visit me in the morning."  
  
She led Lock down the stairs, stumbling a little as one would expect a rag doll to, and showed him out. Watching as the little red figure vanished, she shut the down and leaned against it, holding her head in her hands in thought. She stood there a while more until the Doctor's cry for a midnight snack aroused her from her deep thoughts. "Coming!" she called back, and went to the kitchen to make him something to help him 'sleep' better.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Shock tumbled out of her bed, and looked about, seeing the mess still left over from the night before. She sighed deeply, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, letting them swing freely. "Well, that's what he gets for digging around my stuff," she said aloud, trying to convince herself it was perfectly normal for her to act that way.  
  
The wild haired witch-girl sat there for several minutes longer until there was a light tap upon her door. "Hmm? Come in."  
  
Lock meekly peeked into the room, "Ah, Shock?" He asked tentatively, hoping the girl wouldn't lash out at him again, "Sally said she wants to talk to you today...So...Yes." He blinked a bit, staring curiously at Shock.  
  
The girl nodded slowly, wondering why Sally would want to talk to her. Oh well, "Okay." She jumped off her bed, and moved to her dresser to change out of her sleeping clothing, she was about to get out of the nightgown until she relised just who was still in the room. Her eyes widened and she turned around and saw Lock watching her, a faint smile on his face. "LOCK, YOU PERVERT!" She grabbed a random skull off the dresser, and flung it at his head, hitting the red head right in the middle of his face.  
  
"ACK!" And he fell over, and crawled as fast as he could away from the girl's room, muttering in a rather annoyed tone to himself, "Girls!"  
  
She death glared after him, and then went to close her door. She moved back to the dresser and changed into that dingy lilac dress and equally dirty pink petticoat. She donned her ridiculously tall witch's hat and skipped out of the room and into the cage, pulling herself down. Shock went up the path to that Laboratory and knocked sharply in the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came Dr. Finklestien's scratchy voice.  
  
"Shock...!" She said in her slyest and most wicked voice, smirking. Let the old man think she came to play tricks, she didn't care!  
  
"Shock?" Was the uneasy reply, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Sally sent for me, Dr. Finklestien," was her simpering sweet response.  
  
"Sally!" Cried Dr. Finklestien, and the sound of his motorized wheelchair could be heard as he went in search of his creation.  
  
Shock yawned, and tapped her foot. She was impatient to be let in and find out just what Sally wanted to talk to her about. After what seemed like hours, although it was really only six minuets, the door opened and Sally stood there smiling her stitched smile at Shock. "Shock, please come in!" She led the girl into the house, "I've been expecting you, you know," she said, closing the heavy door behind Shock.  
  
Shock looked around boredly, and then found a seat and scrambled into it. "So, what'd you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, settling comfortably into the chair.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you about Lock." Sally approached the subject rather slowly, and sat down in a seat across from the little girl. She looked at Shock firmly, "He came here last night with some pretty awful wounds, he said you caused them...I was wandering what caused this onslaught..."  
  
Shock froze, stupid Lock! Leave it to HIM to snitch on her and get her in trouble. She squirmed in her seat, and spouted out a weak reply, "Well...He was digging through my stuff..."  
  
"Yes, but that shouldn't be a reason for that amount of violence. He mention a diary come to think of it," said Sally innocently.  
  
"Erk..." Shock froze, "Uh...Well...He was looking through...It?"  
  
"So? Why should that matter?"  
  
"Ah..." The girl was squirming more than before, as if trying to wiggle herself out of this situation.  
  
"Shock, was there something in there that you didn't want him to read...?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened, "N...NO!" this time she was blushing furiously.  
  
"Shock..."  
  
"I don't see why you bother asking me all these questions! By now you probably figured it out anyway!" Sputtered the very distressed little witch. She was wringing her hat in her hands, her face a rather bright shade of red on her normally dead white skin.  
  
Sally smiled faintly, "I just wanted to make sure I was right, that's all. Shock, you shouldn't have done that to him."  
  
"It's the only way I know how too...Yeah." She looked down at her feet, which had suddenly become very interesting.  
  
"You could tell him?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"All right, well then...I guess you'll just have to restrain yourself from now on, won't you?" Sally stood up, motioning for Shock to do the same, and walking to the door. "I know you think this is how it needs to be done, but if it happens again I'm going to get Jack involved. You really hurt Lock last night." She pushed open the heavy door, letting Shock out. "Take care, Shock."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," grumbled the disgruntled Shock, kicking at the ground. She headed back to the Tree House, scowling.  
  
Once at the trio's Tree House, she took the cage up, and slipped into the common room of the place, and curled up on a rather large chair, her knees on her chin. She sat for a while, thinking of what Sally had discovered. Those eyes of hers looked down at the floor, glaring at it, as if the floor had the answers and was refusing to tell her. "He's such a jerk...! And a pervert...!" She leaned over the edge of the chair, and pulled a blanket over her, covering the little thing's entire body. She snuggled into the large grey piece of wool, ignoring how scratchy it was. 'Jerk...'  
  
Lock poked his head in, and not seeing Shock, for she was so tightly curled up and hidden under a blanket. He went to the very same chair that the unseen Shock was sitting in, and sat down next to her. Thankfully it was quite as large chair, so neither relised the other's presence.  
  
Lock stared down at his hands, and then up at the tall ceiling. "I don't think I'll ever understand her..." He muttered to himself.  
  
Shock heard his voice, and froze at once, Lock was right there...She tried to remain as still as possible.  
  
"...I mean, how can I even talk to her if she's beating me up all the time?! Geeze, are all girl's like that or something? She gets so angry and I try to do something for her..."  
  
She winced from a cramp that was arriving in her leg, and she moved a bit to relief the pain, but she then froze again. Oh dear...  
  
"Huh? Who's there?!" Asked Lock, jumping down from the chair.  
  
"Lock you idiot," began Shock, pulling the blankets from over her head.  
  
He froze now; staring wide eyed at the girl. He began to back away, fearful that Shock would show her rage on him again.  
  
"Lock..." She said slowly, blinking shyly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
But Shock just sat there, staring at her hands.  
  
"Hmm..." and Lock scrambled next o her, "Shock, why did you get so mad at me the other day, hmm...?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Shock stared at him, and then looked away, "You know then."  
  
"Yep."  
  
She stared sadly at the ground. "So, this changes things?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She looked up at him curiously, "What's going to change then?"  
  
"This." He leaned forward, and kissed Shock on the cheek.  
  
She began blushing furiously, looking at Lock, "Ah..." Once she got her wits together again, the girl grinned her old grin, "Must say I like the change."  
  
"Oh, do you now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Girls," grinned Lock in reply, shaking his head slightly.  
  
And the two smiled at one another, holding as sweetly as they sat in the chair together enjoying each other's company.  
  
Perhaps change was always for the best.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
WELL MY LOVELIES. What did you think of THAT piece of fluff? ] Pretty darn fluffy, isn't it? I'm sorry, but after reading the newest Lock/Shock fics, I was just so happy to see more fics for those two popping up, I just HAD to write another. ^-^ Those two are just the cutest, aren't they?  
  
TAKE THAT MIZ ZAG! AHAHAHAHAHA! They en't sibling, and even if they were, who can say no to a widdle incest? XD Now, I want some reviews here, AND I want some flames! -points to all the anti-Lock/Shock people.- Gimme yer best shot! ]  
  
Signing off, REKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 


End file.
